The present invention generally relates to a radio communication device, and more particularly to a plug assembly for controlling access to an RF test connector of a radio communication device.
A radio communication device includes an antenna that is electrically connected to circuitry located in a housing portion of the radio communication device. In order to test whether the antenna is operating properly during manufacture of the radio communication device, an RF test connector is positioned on the radio communication device that enables test equipment to be directly coupled to test the connection of the antenna. Since it is desirable for the antenna connection be tested in the factory, while the radio communication device is in a filly assembled, closed state, the RF test connector must be accessible from outside the radio communication device. For example, radio communication devices are known that include a coaxial type RF test connector, located either along the upper back portion of the radio device or the bottom portion of the radio device, to enable the antenna connection to be tested with the radio communication device in the fully assembled, closed state.
In addition, radio communication devices are also known in which the RF test connector is made available from the outside by being positioned so as to be accessible via an opening located along the outer surface of the radio device. Such radio communication devices include an RF test connector plug, such as a plastic plug shaped to fill the opening, or a common rubber plug, that is inserted within the opening during periods when the antenna connection is not being tested. The RF test connector plug is used to both cosmetically improve the overall appearance of the radio communication device and to prevent debris from entering the opening and corrupting operation of the antenna. However, these RF test connector plugs can be easily removed by a user, enabling the user to access the RF test connector and increasing the likelihood for debris to accumulate within the opening.
Accordingly, what is needed is an RF test connector plug that, in addition to enabling a radio communication device to be tested in a closed condition during the manufacture of the radio communication device, prevents the RF test connector from being accessed by a user after the manufacturing process.